Dances with Wolves
by Danceswithwolves
Summary: Chapter 8 UP! Remus and hermione are perfect for eachother..they have yet to realise it. Or something like that.fluffy goodness.
1. Encounter

Hermione Granger was in a hurry. She had woken up late and had to get to potions class in about five minutes. She flicked her wand at her hair, straightening and braiding it. Bloody hell, she only had about 3 minutes to go. Hermione hurried down the stairs and was rushing along the third-floor corridor when she bumped into something very solid. It turned out to be Professor Lupin.

"Oh, dear, Professor Lupin, I'm so sorry, I just wasn't looking, you see i've got to get to potions class in about two minutes and...." Hermione stammered.

"That's quite all right, Hermione, I think I can help you. Follow me!"

He took her down the corridor to a statue of a headless horseman, which he tapped and said "dissendum". It moved aside to reveal a large tunnel.

"Now, Hermione, just follow this tunnel down all the way and you'll come out right near the classroom. Hurry." Said Professor Lupin.

"Oh, thank you so much Professor, if you need anything, be sure to ask me" Said Hermione, and with that, she gave Professor Lupin a quick hug and hurried down the tunnel, leaving one very startled professor and one Potions textbook.

Hermione arrived at the classroom just in time for the bell. Harry and Ron were startled to see her standing there beside them, when they could've sworn she wasnt there a second ago. Ron looked at Harry and they just rolled their eyes at hermione.

They entered the Potions classroom and got their things out. Hermione couldn't find her potions book, and, figuring she must have left it in the tunnel or the corridor, hoped that Professor Snape wouldn't notice that it was missing. It worked for about a minute.

Snape walked up to Hermione with a particularly vindictive sneer on his visage.

"Miss Granger," he said, "you seem to have misplaced your textbook. May I ask where it is?"

"I...I..umm..."Hermione stammered. She was saved by a knock on the door. Snape whipped around to look at Professor Lupin, who was leaning very casually against the doorway, with his arms folded and a book in one hand.

"Yessss..?" Snapped Snape.

"Oh, I just came to return Hermione's book to her. I was doing some research on dark potions and she thoughtfully lent it to me" Said Lupin, winking at Hermione. Snape cocked an eyebrow at Lupin and took the book from him, crestfallen at not being able to take any points away. He briskly placed it in front of Hermione and walked to the front of the class. Hermione mouthed 'Thank You' to Lupin, who nodded and walked away.

After class, Hermione had a free period and decided to go and thank Professor Lupin. When she got to his (thankfully empty) classroom, she knocked quietly on the door. She heard a voice say "come in" and she entered the room. Professor Lupin was at his desk, and appeared to be marking. He looked up as Hermione entered and smiled.

"Please, sit down," He said, and she sat in a chair opposite Professor Lupin's desk, "So, Hermione, what is it that you wish to talt to me about?"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you for returning my book today, and to ask you why you covered up for me" Hermione replied.

"You're very welcome, Hermione," Lupin said,"and the reason I 'covered up' for you was because I didn't want Professor Snape to deduct unnecessar points from Gryffindor. Harry has told me of how he doesn't really like you. Harry thinks it's because you're muggle-born, but I happen to know that Professor Snape doesn't take a liking to people that are smarter than him." Hermione blushed, and Lupin smiled.

"It's true, you know." He said softly, and Hermione looked up.

"What's true?"

"You are smarter than him." Hermione blushed deeper.

"Well, Professor, I, uh, need to go and, um, do something." She said, "And thank you, once again, for helping me"

"You're welcome Hermione, and I suppose I will see you later." Hermione got up and walked out of the room, smiling at Lupin as she left.


	2. There for Her

It was sunday afternoon, and hermione was in the common room, doing homework.

"Hey Hermione, you coming to Hogsmeade? We're leaving in about a minute." Hermione looked up from her book. It was Harry. She contemplated it for a second

"No, harry, I don't think I will today, too much homework." She said.

"All right, suit yourself, see you in a few hours then." Harry said and with that, he turned and walked out of the portrait hole. Hermione sighed, picked up her things, and left for the library.

Hermione had been in the library for about an hour when she heard a voice.

"Hello there" The voice said. Hermione jumped about a foot off her chair. She turned around angrily and saw, much to her surprise, Professor Lupin.

"Oh, Professor, you really shouldn't startle people like that, you could give someone a heart attack" Hermione said, and Lupin smiled and sat down next to her.

"So, what brings you here on a Hogsmeade weekend? You should be out having fun with Harry and Ron" He said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I would, if it weren't for the ridiculous amount of homework we have due in next week. I don't even see the point of having homework after the NEWTS" She sighed. Lupin smiled, amused.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I don't like giving homework, but I have to at least **pretend** i'm actually doing my job, you know." He said, and hermione laughed.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I actually like doing the homework you set for us, at least it's interesting, even Harry and Ron do it" Lupin made a mock surprised face and chuckled. Hermione sighed. That laugh.... it sent shivers down her spine. She stared into space for a second, then realised that Lupin was talking.

"I'm sorry," She said, "What did you say?" Lupin cocked an eyebrow at her in the sexiest way imaginable... well, at least in hermione's opinion.

"I was saying that the staff were deciding who was going to be class valedictiorian, and they decided that it was going to be you."Lupin said. Hermione nodded,"All you have to do is say a little speech at the Graduation Ball and open the dancing. You need to find a person to dance the opening dance with, and that, I think, is it. I myself was class valedictorian seventeen years ago. I couldn't find a dance partner, so I danced with Professor Mcgonogall." Hermione laughed and said,

"Okay, I think I can find someone crazy enough to be my partner, and I can certainly write a speech. Is that all?" Professor Lupin nodded, and said

"Yes. Well, all that said and done, I must be off, I was crazy enough to set homework for the first-years on the potential . I think i'm beginning to lose my touch" and with that, he gave hermione a pat on the hand, and was off before she could say "nice arse"

The next day, Hermione was walking down the corridor when she heard a voice coming from an empty classroom.

"Granger, my my my, what a surprise to see a georgeous mudblood such as yourself wandering around all by herself" It drawled.

"Shove off, Malfoy, remember what happened last time?" She had transfigured Malfoy into a slug after he had called her a mudblood.

"Aahh, yes, I remember, I am prepared this time. _Expelliarmus_!" Malfoy cried, and Hermione's wand flew out of her grasp, and malfoy pointed his wand at hermione, "You humiliated me, Granger, and you will pay. Come here." She entered the classroom, "Now, get on your knees."

"No, Malfoy, I will **never** do anything you tell me to do." Hermione said.

"I will give you one last chance, Granger, get on your knees."

"No"

"Then you give me no choice. _Imperio_." Hermione felt a weird sensation sweep through her body, "Now, Granger, " a voice said inside her head, "Instead of getting on your knees, you will take your clothes off." Hermione screamed internally, and didn't do it. 'No!!!' she thought.

"You insolent girl, when I tell you to do something, you do it." and with that, Malfoy slapped Hermione hard on the face, sending her to the ground.

"Now, if you won't do it, I will. Do not move." Malfoy ripped at hermione's robes, tearing them off. He tore apart her blouse, sending buttons flying everywhere. He then pressed her against the wall, kissing her roughly, and slapped her again when she struggled, leaving a red handprint on her face. Hermione felt something press against her thigh, and realising what it was, felt immediately repulsed. Forcing all her will, she broke the curse, and pushed malfoy away.

"Oh, we're quite the fighter, aren't we?" Said Malfoy, and he lunged at Hermione. Thinking quickly, she kneed him in the groin and fled out of the classroom, tears blurring her vision. She ran down the corridor, turned the corner, and, not looking, ran right into Professor Lupin, who caught her before she hit the ground. Lupin took one look at hermione and his eyes filled with concern.

"Oh my god, Hermione, what happened? You look terrible." He said. Hermione started to cry.

"I...It was M..Malfoy, he t...tried to ra...." She fainted, and Lupin, shocked, caught her in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to his room, where he laid her down on the couch. He immediately got some floo powder from a jar near his fireplace and threw it into the fire.

"Albus," He said into the fireplace," Come quickly, it's an emergency." Almost immediately, professor Dumbledor stepped out of the fireplace. He looked at hermione's limp form on the couch.

"Oh, Remus, what happened?" Dumbledore said.

"I don't know," Said Lupin, "I literally ran into her just around the corner, and all she said was something about Malfoy, and fainted. Albus, I think he tried to rape her." Dumbledore's eyes filled with sorrow for Hermione, and pointed his wand at her.

"_Enervate_." He said quietly, and Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. Lupin knealt down infront of the couch and looked into them.

"Hermione," He said gently, "I know it's difficult, but can you tell me what happened? Here," He said, giving her a cup of tea, "This has a calming draught in it. it wil help you feel better." Hermione took the tea and sipped. She waited a minute, and then resolved to tell them now and get it over with.

"All right," She said,"I'll tell you. I was walking along the corridor when Malfoy spoke to me. He was angry and asked me to go inside an empty classroom. He said he was going to make me pay for turing him into a slug. He disarmed me, and told me to get on my knees. I didn't so he put the Imperius curse on me and instead of telling me to get on my knees, he told me to take my clothes off." Lupin's eyes filled with anger. How could that little bastard?

"I struggled for a while with the curse, and Malfoy got tired of waiting. He slapped me, and then tried to rip my robes off. He pressed me against the wall, slapped me again, and it was then that I broke the curse. I kneed him in the groin, and ran away." She finished, and looked at the professors. Professor Dumbledore's once twinkling eyes were now cold, and Professor Lupin had his head bowed, not saying anything.

Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"Thank you for telling me this, Miss Granger, I will see to it that the proper punishments are enforced." He took some of Lupin's floo powder and threw it onto the fireplace.

"Severus," He said into it,"Please find Mr Malfoy and bring him with you immediately to my office," and to Hermione he said,"Miss Granger, you will stay here with Professor Lupin until I come back." He nodded at them both, stepped into the fire, and vanished. Professor Lupin finally looked at Hermione.

"Now, Hermione," He said,"If you want to get some rest you can, or if you just want to talk..." Hermione burst into tears. Startled, professor Lupin got up and sat next to her on the couch.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He said, wrapping his arms around her, then mentally whacked himself in the head. 'You dolt,' He thought to himself, 'Of course she's going to cry, someone tried to rape her, that's what's wrong.' He absent-mindedly stroked Hermione's hair. Hermione looked up at Lupin, tears still flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry," She said,"I 't bear it. Please don't go away, I just need someone right now"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Replied Lupin. He got the rug from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Hermione, who rested her head on Lupin's chest and quickly fell asleep, Lupin stroking her hair. Lupin decided to wait until Albus came back. When he finally did come back, Dumbledore had a grave expression on his face.

"Master Malfoy," He said quietly,"has been expelled from Hogwarts and is facing ten years in Azkaban for using an Unforgivable. Unfortunately, this puts Hermione in a dangerous position, as, most likely, rogue death eaters will seek revenge. After her graduation in two weeks, she must stay at Grimmauld Place until she finds an alternative. You will be her caretaker while she is at Grimmauld Place." Dumbledore nodded and left Lupin's office. Professor Lupin waited a while, then woke Hermione up to tell her the news.


	3. The leaving feast and the new Teacher

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer got a virus and it took ages to fix. Anyway, the story continues!  
Thanks heaps for the reviews, and I will take the advice to heart, so things will be progressing a bit slower, but not at snail's pace.

Two weeks had passed since the "incident" with malfoy, and Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. They knew what had happened, and had decided not to discuss it.  
"Hey, Hermione," Said Harry,"it's going to be so cool! All three of us are staying at Grimmauld Place. D'you know that we get to be members of the Order now? Just think, I'm going to be an Auror as well as part of the Order! Though i don't see why they need it anymore." Voldemort had been killed, with tremendous effort, the previous summer.  
"Harry, you know very well that Voldemort's death eaters are still out there. They'll want revenge on the people who stopped their master" Said Hermione. She was kind of sad, Ron and Harry had both sorted out what they were going to do, but she hadn't. Hermione dearly wanted to be a teacher, but she didn't know how to go about it. Anyway, she would get plenty of time during the summer to ask about it. .....

"Earth to Hermione," Ron's voice broke into her thoughts,"You better get going, you need to get ready for the Leaving Ball"  
"Ron, don't be ridiculous, there's still five hours until the ball" Hermione said.  
"Didn't stop you last time" Hermione glared at him  
"I was fourteen then, RONALD, and at least I ended up looking nice, unlike the boy who wore what looked like one of Ginny's old dresses" Hermione looked at harry, and they burst out laughing, much to the indignation of Ron.  
"HEY!", He Shouted, grabbing a pillow," DON'T DISS THE ROBES!!!" And with that, he threw the pillow at hermione, and an epic pillow fight ensued.

Five hours later, Harry, Hermione and Ron descended the stairs into the Great Hall, all looking amazing. Harry had deep emerald dress robes, Ron had dark blue robes, and Hermione was dressed in a golden gown-they had the option of wearing muggle dresses this time.  
All eyes were fixed on the trio as they entered the hall, which had been transfigured into a ball room. From his seat at the staff table, Remus took in a sharp breath at the sight of Hermione, as did pretty much every male in the room. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, with strands of hair framing her face. She was wearing no make-up (she didn't need it) and she looked breathtaking.  
Remus stopped in mid-gasp, at a strange look from Snape, and quickly turned it into a cough.

When all the students were seated, Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the staff table and said his thing, and introduced Hermione for her valedictorian speech.

"When I first got my letter for Hogwarts, I thought it was some elaborate joke," she said," But I took the chance and came, and I'm glad I did. I have had the most amazing experiences, good and bad, and I have made lifelong friends," She smiled at Harry and Ron, who beamed back,"Now, as an adult, I take another chance, going out into the wide world and trying to prove myself. I want to thank each and every one of you for sharing this time with me, and I wish you all the best of luck in your respective futures. I reminisce from our first feast at Hogwarts, and I remember the words spoken by a great man. When I was young and naiive, I didn't know what they ment, but now I do know what they mean-absolutely diddly squat. Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak!" and with that she stepped down to tumultuous applause, and took her seat. Dumbledore stood up again, saying "Thank you, Miss Granger, for that excellent speech. now we must open the dancing. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, if you please." Harry and Hermione got up from their seats and opened the dancing to a waltz. Soon, almost everyone was up and dancing on the floor.

After three dances (with Neville, Harry and Ron), Hermione decided to go and get some food. By the time she finished, almost everyone was either semi-comatose, or unable to walk, except for Harry, Neville, Lavender and Seamus. Finally, The current song ended, and Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He said,"Thank you for coming to our leaving ball. Now, before we leave, all who can still dance will do one last one. Students who can still walk, please choose your partners."

Hermione looked around. Harry was partnered up with professor McGonnogall, Neville was dancing with professor Sprout, and Lavender was...incapacitated, with Seamus trying to bring her to. She supposed she would sit this one out too..

"Miss Granger," a soft voice brought her brain back to earth. She looked up and, lo and behold, Professor Lupin was standing in front of her, looking very handsome in rich scarlet robes.  
"Oh, hello, Professor, you really need to stop making a habit of startling people like that" she said, grinning. Lupin smiled.  
"So, Hermione," he said, sitting down, "Have you thought about what you are going to do after Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah I would like to be a teacher, but I don't exactly know how" said Hermione. Lupin nodded and everything was silent for a minute, and they just sat there for a while listening to the music. after a minute or so, Lupin stood up and said  
"Please excuse me for a bit, Hermione, I need to talk to the Headmaster." Hermione nodded and Lupin walked over to the Staff table and started to talk to Dumbledore, who nodded and made a few comments back. When the music ended , the headmaster stood up and started to speak.  
"all right, Ladies and Gentlemen," He said," It's that time of night... Everyone please return to their dormitories and assist those who are unable to do so. Miss Granger, a word, if you please."  
Hermione was a bit confused, but got up and approached the staff table, while everyone was leaving. Dumbledore smiled at her.  
"Now, Hermione, Professor Lupin has informed me that you wish to be a teacher, is that true?" Hermione nodded, looking at Lupin, who smiled back, " Well, as you may know, Hogwarts is a bit understaffed. It would be an honour if you stayed on as a Trainee teacher for a while, and then you would be able to help teach classes and such. Now, as you obviously know about Professor It would be ideal if you started off observing his lessons and working with him as the assistant Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and soon enough you would be able to teach the three days a month that he is..indisposed. Now, If you wish, after a six month period, you can go to a different school or stay on at Hogwarts as the Charms teacher, as I know that Filius wishes to retire as soon as we have found a replacement. Does that sound allright?" Hermione was dazed for a second, and it was all she could do to nod. "Very well, miss Granger you may go back to your dormitory, oh and and Professor Lupin, please escort her." With that Dumbledore was off.

It took a few seconds for it all to sink in... Hermione looked at Lupin.  
"You mean to say that I can be a techer?" Lupin nodded, beaming, "OH my god, professoer, thank you!" And with that she rushed up to him and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. She withdrew, looking slightly embarrased. Lupin looked at her for a while.  
"You know," he said quietly, "You can call me Remus now" and with that they walked in silence to her dormitory.

Author's Note:

Like i said before, sorry for the delay, but my computer actually did stuff up. PLEASE Review. 


	4. Induction

Muahahahaha I got attacked by an evil plot bunny.....I realise I copied a bit from the movie "The first knight"

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, do solemnly swear to uphold the beliefs and honour of the sacred Order of The Phoenix, and never to betray my fellow members, neither in life nor death, lest I be damned to a cursed life"

"I, Harry James Potter, do solemnly swear to uphold the beliefs and honour of the sacred Order of The Phoenix, and never to betray my fellow members, neither in life nor death, lest I be damned to a cursed life"

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasely, do solemnly swear to uphold the beliefs and honour of the sacred Order of The Phoenix, and never to betray my fellow members, neither in life nor death, lest I be damned to a cursed life"  
  
With that, They went around the circle of people, Placing their hand on the member's shoulder and saying either "Sister/Brother to Brother/Sister, yours in life and death." They said this to every member of the order, and when they finished, they stepped back into the middle of the circle  
  
A bright light surrounded the trio, as the people around them chanted an incantation. Hermione felt a burning sensation on her upper arm. She looked at her arm, and There was a tatto forming on her arm, one of a Phoenix.  
"congratulations" A Beaming dumbledore said, "You are now official members of the Order of the Phoenix".

Next day, everyone was out or doing something, that is except Hermione, and, consequently, Remus. Hermione was in her room upstairs and Remus was makin luch in the kitchen. Remus sniffed the air, and, mingled with the scent of salad rolls, was a sweet, coppery, intoxicating smell. Blood. Lupin gasped.  
_ermione_

Oh, the suspense!!! I love doing that...Stay tuned for the next chapter!PLEASE Read and Review!!


	5. Conversations and funny drunks

Authors' note: Took me a while..like a week, but i've got school and stuff so i can only write things on the weekends and holidays. so GET OFF MY BACK...joke..So...on with the show..Or whatever it is...I'm try'na put sum humor in it so...also, i am trying to write longer chappies....yeah.

Remus bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time. When he got to the second floor, he ran down the hallway, mind racing. What could have happened? This house was securely guarded, with more spells and wards than you could poke a wand at. No creature with dark intentions could get it or for that matter, out! He got to the bedroom door, barged in, and saw Hermione lying still on her bed.oh god he thought, what happened to her? he raced over to the bed, and started to shake Hermione.When she started to stir, he stopped and let out a huge sigh of relief. Hermione opened her eyes and looked confused to see Remus' face above her.  
"Remus???" She said.  
"Hermione," Said Remus," Are you allright? I smelled blood...." A flush rose on Hermione's face.  
"You can smell that?" She asked. Remus' eyes went wide when he realised the cause of the blood.  
"That time of the month, eh?" He said, smiling sheepishly.Hermione nodded. Remus inhaled deeply. He inhaled again, a little bit more shallow, the intoxicating smell filling his lungs.Another breath. His pupils dilated and he started to breathe shallow breaths, his fists clenching the bedcovers.  
"I think I should go.." Remus said, quickly getting up and leaving Hermione just sitting there, looking very confused. Outside the room, Remus was clenching and unclenching his fists. It had been a while since he had felt....like that.

A while later, Hermione was sitting in the living room, reading a book on werewolves. She saw an interesting passage.

_Blood_

_As you already know, the Lycanthropy virus is transmitted by blood contact. What you didn't know was that blood is a powerful Aphrodisiac for Werewolves (_at this point, Hermione choked on a bit of the apple that she was eating)_ and can arouse one to the point of trying to mate with the source of the blood(only if it is of the opposite sex) . Menstruating women must also be careful, as the blood is even more attractive to warewolves at this time._ At this point Hermione stopped reading. If she had kept reading, she would have seen:

That night:  
"Remus, they should be back by now, what if something happened to them and we weren't there to help?" Hermione was pacing the hallway and Remus was trying to calm her.  
"Don't be silly, Hermione, I bet the've just decided to stay and have a drink or something. You're begining to sound like Molly" He said, at the brink of laughter.  
"It's not funny, Remus," Hermione said, hitting him playfully ("oof" said Remus)," And besides, with all those death eaters still at large, you never know what may happen. Shut UP!" Remus was laughing now, and he couldn't stop. Finally, he composed himself enough to make an (almost) straight face.  
"Okay," He said," I'm sure the've gone and been tragically mauled by death eaters."  
"Shut up. Oh you're here, thank god," Hermione said as Harry, Ron and the others walked through the door, obviously a bit sloshed, "We...I Mean..(Remus had coughed loudly) **I** was so worried about you, where did you go?"  
"Dun worry, Mione we were jusd at the bar" Slurred Harry  
"We went to a bar? I thought it was a strip club" Said Ron  
"Yeah but we weren't sposed to tell her that, Ron..Shhhhhh" Hermione was trying not to laugh but was having a hard time. She pressed her lips together, but it was all in vain. Soon, she was laughing her head off.  
"Now, Harry and the rest, you need to get to bed, as I doubt that Molly will give any of you an anti-hangover potion in the morning" Remus saved, with Hermione practically rolling on the floor with laughter. The crew traipsed off up the stairs . Remus waited for them all to be out of sight, and burst out laughing himself.  
"I had no idea that drunk people could be so funny" Said Hermione  
"Yeah they can. I remember when Sirius and James went out and they'd come back absolutely pissed. They would ask me to get them a Hangover potion so once I swapped it with an accute hearing potion." He chuckled " They were so livid when they found out" Suddenly his face became grave " Too bad sirius wasn't here to see this..." Hermione looked at him sadly  
"Yeah," She said, "He would've laughed his had off. Remus, I...."  
"I know what you're going to say, Hermione" Said Remus wearily, "'I know how you feel, Remus, how awful to lose a friend.' Everyone says that, and it isn't right. no-one knows how I feel "  
"No... I don't know how you feel, Remus , and I don't think I ever will. Sure, Sirius was a good friend, but not as close as you were to He and James. I've never had to lose someone I really loved, be it a friend or family." Remus looked at her interestedly.  
"Really?" He said to Hermione, surprised, "No one?"  
"Well, I've had a few distant relatives die but I wasn't as close as you and Sirius were...." Remus cocked an eyebrow at her, "Weren't you..." Remus chuckled  
"Together? No, we weren't. Don't know what i've done to make people think that. No, I'm as straight as they come." Hermione looked relieved for some reason.  
" Just as well...."  
"What?"  
"Well, I'd heard some girls in my dormitory at Hogwarts talking about you in a....certain....more than student...way"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and it was getting quite annoying- 'oh, he's so hot and such a gentleman'-made me want to throw up. Not that you're not ....well......"  
"Are you sure it wasn't you joining in on the conversation?" Remus teased  
"Yeah, sure. anyway, I just snapped and told them to shut up about you. Even told them to stop trying to find out the password to your room." Remus laughed.  
"You mean to say, " He said, " That girls your age think **me, **Remus Lupin, a Werewolf, attractive in a 'more than student' way?" Hermione nodded, " What about the guys in your year, I mean, Harry and Ron and them..." Hermione scoffed.  
"Harry's with Ginny, Ron..well I don't know but i think he's with Lavendar, and the rest are all gay or taken."  
"so you've never...."  
"No. there was one time in 6th year when I went out with Ron but we decided to just stay friends. I guess that none of the guys are into me like **that**, I'm just good old 'Mione, who can be relied on for answers to every test and exam. No, I guess they're not really mature enough for my liking. I need someone that I can have an intelligent conversation with without being asked 'Who's your favourite quidditch team?' over and over again."  
"who's your favourite quidditch team?" Remus asked, smirking cheekily.  
"Oh my god, don't the Cannons just excite you? I mean.. All that orange..." Said Hermione, rolling her eyes.  
"Well," said Remus yawning, " I've got to catch some sleep tonight, got a big day tomorrow, what with all the doing nothing" Hermione laughed softly.  
"Yeah, I suppose I'd better go too." With that they got up, and walked silently to their rooms (which were right next to eachother).  
"Night, Remus" Said hermione.  
"Yeah, night, 'Mione" replied Remus.  
Once inside his room, Remus was pondering something.  
_Wonder who the "mature, intelligent man who's not obsessed over quidditch" is._ He thought, _lucky guy. _Where did that come from??? and did he call her 'Mione??_ What, he would be a lucky guy! _Remus shook his head. It was way too late to be thinking about something like that.


	6. Twins

Chapter 6: TWINS (and no, not "gred" and "forge" lol) this next chapter was developed from many "book 6" rumors "flying around" in the words of prof. McGonogall. Lol so..here goes...and tell me what u think of it and review..Now accepting unsigned reviews so... feel free!

In the moring, hermione for some reason was feeling groggy. She traipsed into the kitchen, bleary eyed, and spotted two forms already sitting at the table.   
"Morning, Harry," she said,(she got a nasty glare from him)"Morning, Remus." She sat at the table and, with a flick of her wand, conjured up a bowl of cornflakes. She turned to Remus. All of a sudden confusion flooded her eyes.   
"Hey, you're not Remus!" She said, bewildered.   
"Well done," Said the stranger," you seem to have been the only one to have noticed. Romulus Lupin at your service, nice to meet you miss...." Comprehension dawned on Hermione's face.   
"Granger. Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you," She said, offering her hand, which Romulus shook, "You and Remus must be twins..."   
"Ahh, yes, Hermione. I've heard alot about you, from Remus. Tell me, how did you know that I wasn't him? Normally, no one except Dumbledore and our mother could tell us apart." Romulus questioned her.   
"I don't exactly know. Wait..yes... Remus' eyes have a bit of blue in them. And your accent..."   
"And since when have you been staring into my eyes enough to notice they have blue in them?" Said a voice from the doorway.   
"Speak of the devil! Remus, how are you doing, little brother." Romulus turned back to Hermione and said, "Only by like 5 minutes, but still, he's my little brother." And then went over to embrace his "little brother" who, at the moment, was smiling broadly.   
_He should smile more often,_thought hermione_, he looks quite handsome when he does..the way his eyes light up..._ WOAH...where did THAT come from?_ Now hermione, we've been through this before, in your third year...he may be..okay looking but he is still your professor..'_ex-professor' a little voice said,.._okay..ex-professor, but still... and just how did I notice that his eyes have blue in them?   
_"Hermione?" Remus' voice broke her out of her reverie.   
"Oh yeah... Hey, Remus, you never told us that you had a brother......and I certainly didn't hear about him from anyone from Hogwarts" Said Hermione.   
"Well, for one you never asked," Said Remus, smirking, "And for two, Romulus went to Beauxbaton-which explains his rather froggy accent. Our parents wanted us to lead separate lives I suppose. Also, like me, Romulus is a Werewolf." Hermione was surprised, and she laughed softly.   
"Romulus and Remus...who would've thought.....both Werewolves....." She said to herself, and, finishing her breakfast, she got up and walked out the door, saying "See you later" to Remus as she passed him.

Remus sat down next to his big brother, still smiling.   
"So, what brings a certain big brother to Grimmauld Place?" He said to Romulus.   
"Oh, I'm just checking up on little 'Remy'" Remus shuddered..., " That Hermione is something isn't it? I mean, she must be quite smart, to know how to tell **US** apart" Remus nodded.   
"Yes, she's one of the most intelligent witches i've ever met, possibly smarter than Minerva was at that age." Romulus looked at his little brother. He had a strange twinkle in his eye. Romulus realised something.   
"You like her, don't you?" He nudged his brother, "don't you?"   
"No! I mean she's very....I don't know...... I'm too old for her. Plus, she'd never like **me** in that way."   
"Oh, I don't know, Moony. I think she does. The way she looks at you gives it away. Besides, age is just a number"   
"But......I'm a werewolf!!"   
"Oh, stop trying to look for reasons for someone not to like you. She obviously doesn't have a problem with it if she's your friend. Look, all I'm saying is that denial isn't just a river in Egypt." With that, Romulus spied someone he wanted to talk to (Tonks) and left Remus to his musings.   
_What if she does like me in that way? I mean, she's gorgeous and intelligent but she's still like eighteen years younger than me._ Don't worry yourself moony. If she does, she'd tell you. And Romulus is right. Age is just a number.


	7. The Date

We have some Remus/Hermione "action" (not too much though)and a hint of Romulus/Tonks.WOOOOooooo. Sorry for the delay, i went away for the holidays. I'm thinking this is set in about yr 2002 soo ill base my information on the situation at that time.BTW I actually did some research, as I'm Australian and have no idea what's in London. This may be my longest chapter yet.

----------------------------Later That Day (About 1300 or 1:00 pm if you don't know 24 hour time)-----------------

Hermione was in the living room ,as per usual, reading a book, when Tonks came in and sat down next to her.

"So Hermione," She said, "Remus' brother- I didn't even know he had one, did you?" Hermione looked up from her book.  
"No, I didn't. I thought he was an only child or something. But imagine both of them being werewolves" She said. Tonks nodded.  
"Well, gonna go talk to Romulus, He's pretty cute" Hermione looked at the blushing Tonks and scoffed.  
"No, I prefer Remus, thank you" She said, and then realising what she said, clapped her hands over her mouth. Now it was Tonks' turn to laugh.Tonks then got up and walked up the stairs.

--------------------32 minutes later-----------------------

"Hey Hermione" Another voice snapped her out of her stupor. She looked up. There standing infront of her was...Remus.  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
"Umm, Tonks and Rom are going out into muggle London and were wondering if we wanted to go. I mean, it would be good to get out of the house" Remus looked hopeful. Hermione smiled.  
"Sure, Remus, I'd love to go. Where do you think we'll go?"  
"I think they said something about the cinema"  
"Cool, what time?"  
"Be ready around four. Muggle clothes of course"

---------------------------1600 hours (4:00)----------------

Remus was standing in the entrance hallway, waiting for Hermione and the others. He was leaning casually against the wall, facing the front door. All of a sudden someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. It was Hermione. He gave her the once over----and the twice over---- she looked really nice. She was wearing a white halter-top and a black thigh-length skirt with a studded white belt.  
"'Mione.....You Look....." Hermione blushed and smiled.  
"Not too shabby yourself"she said. Remus had only thrown on a Black short-sleeved shirt, Denim Jacket and some tightfaded jeans , but (unbeknownst to him)(A/N Is that how you spell it?) he looked really good. He ran his hand through his wavy golden hair, trying to smooth it but to no avail.

"So, ready to go?" Came Romulus' voice. He was standing, with Tonks, behind them. They both nodded yes.,"Okay then, lets get going" They trekked outside and watched the house squeeze itself into nothingness. Remus stuck out his wand arm. Nearly instantly, a large, purple, triple-decker bus pulled up infront of them. Stan, the pimpled conductor looked at the group.  
"Your dest'nation?" He said.  
"Westmount Mall." Was Remus' reply.  
"That'll be...carry the two....ten sickles" Everyone rummaged in their bags and produced the money. They then proceeded onto the bus.  
"You'll be at your destination in abou' a minute so don't get comf'table. Take it away, Ern'"

---------1 minute, 6 seconds and various injuries later------------

The four stepped onto the street, amidst a large crowd of people bustling around them.  
"So, you want to go see which movies are on?" Said Hermione, and they all agreed. They entered the mall and quickly found the 'ciniplex'. They found out that it was a choice between"TripleX" and "Signs" So they decided to see Signs, as they all liked scary movies. It was at 6 o'clock so they waited around for a while

----------6:00 PM----------

Once seated (Tonks next to Romulus next to Remus next to Hermione), they waited for the movie to start. A few minutes into the movie, Hermione realised that she should have brought a jacket to wear, as it was cold in the cinema. Remus noticed this and whispered  
"You're cold- Do you want my jacket?"  
"Oh no, it's okay" But she unwillingly shivered, so Remus took off his jacked and draped it over her shoulders. Hermione resigned and snuggled into it, noticing the nice smell of his cologne.  
Aboutan hour(?) later, at a particularly scary part of the movie, Hermione, for some reason, got scared. When the man dropped his torch and something flew past the screen, she jumped. Remus, noticing, looked ather and decided to do something to calm her. He put a comforting arm around her and continued to watch the movie. Hermione looked up at him, smiled, and, as if on impulse, rested her head on his shoulder.

-----after the movie-----(I'll have to stop these time intervals soon)--around eight o'clock

"Well that was....interesting..." Remus said when they re-entered the foyer. As it turned out, the "alien" was only some guy in a latex suit.  
"Yeah," Romulus agreed. They walkedoutside inSilence.  
"Hey," Tonks piped up, "Where do you guys want to go for dinner? I know a greatpub that's around this area."  
Remus looked at Hermione questioningly.  
"Sure!" She said, rolling her eyes at Remus ("what?" he said) and they set off, following tonks' directions. Tonks and Romulus, who took the lead, were always shispering to eachother and looking at Remus and Hermione. Tonks whispered something to Romulus.  
"Really!?! You mean...."Romulus' voice trailed off andhe looked at the two.  
"What?" They both said.  
"Oh, nothing. Hey, Tonks, you wanna race to the pub?" He winked at tonks,who nodded.  
"Okay...Ready..Set...GO!" They both set off straight down the road. Hermione blinked.  
"What was that?" She said. They looked at eachother in silence. Then they burst out laughing. Remus looked awkwardly at Hermione. He, with his superb hearing, had heard everything that Tonks and Romulus had whispered to eachother. Did Hermione really....fancy him? If she did, then what the hell were they doing standing there looking awkwardly at eachother? Remus cleared his throat.  
"We should probably..uh.. get going." He said, and Hermione nodded. With that, they set off and walked together in companionable silence. It only took a few minutes to get to the pub, and when they did, Tonks and Remus were waiting for them inside. The pub was very crowded, so they decided to sit at the bar.  
"Uh...two rums, on the rocks ("a screwdriver!"piped up tonks), a screwdriver and..." Romulus said, looking at Hermione questioningly.  
"A Tequila" Said Hermione. Remus looked at her with mingled surprise and impressedness(Is that a real word?). Sheraised her eyebrow at him playfully.  
"How about food?" Said Remus, still looking at Hermione, "I'm very hungry.." He smirked. (Sexual tension you could cut with a knife).  
"Oh, yeah" said Romulus, "Fish and chips allright?" They all agreed.

A helping of fish and chips, and a couple of (dozen, in romulus and tonks' case)drinks each later...

Romulus and Tonks were in a corner, snogging feverishly.  
"Disgusting. They met eachother yesterday." Commented Hermione, slightly tipsy.  
"I agree. I mean, they should have some respect for the people in the room who aren't snogging eachother senseless" Said Remus, amused. With his metabolism, it would take at least a dozen drinks to get him tipsy.  
"Well," said Hermione, who then lowered her voice to a whisper,"We could be" Remus choked,surprised.  
"Allright, I think that's enough tequila for you. We should get going soon, anyway, it's getting late."  
So they prised Tonks and Romulus apart, and got going. They decided to take the Knight Bus back to grimmauld place.

When they were back in the house, Remus walked Hermione to her room.  
"Well, goodnight." Said Remus, turning to walk down the hall.  
"Yeah. Wait," said Hermione,"I need to tell you something" Remus turned to face her. _Crappety crappety crap. How could she say this? Oh come on, you're a grown woman, just tell the man that you lo..like him. BUT HOW?  
_"Remus, I..uh..oh, fuck it." She pulled Remus towards her and kissed him, full on the lips. Remus stiffened in surprise (get your mind out of the gutter) butrelaxed after a little while, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around Hermione.They finally pulled away after a few minutes, gasping for breath.  
"So..yeah. That's what I wanted to tell you." She turned and opened her door and looked back at Remus, who was rooted to the spot, staring at her in surprise,"Do you want to,uh, come in?We don't have to..you know..but we can just talk." Remus nodded and followed her into her room. Once inside, they sat down on the floorby the fire and chatted casually, albeit awquardly. After an animated conversation about literature, they sat in a companionable silence for a while. Getting restless,Remus leaned towards Hermione, catching her lips in his. Hermione groaned softly against him and parted her lips to let his toungue in. Remus caressed her back while exploring her mouth tenderly. Hermione took his hands and led him to the four-poster. Remus looked apprehensive.  
"Stay the night?" Asked Hermione. Remus nodded and they sat down on the bed, kissing lovingly, and finally fell asleep in eachother's arms.

ENDO CHAPTERO(Or something like that)  
WoW! finally finished another chapter.just to clarify:THEY DON'T HAVE SEX.

Comments? Suggestions? Reveiw!


	8. Letting Go

I've only got 1 day of holidays left so i'm writing this chapter really fast, even though I have a Geography research due on wednesday. It sucks. I have to start school on the 3rd of January. Bleargh. Anyway, I, finally, after seven chapters, have established some sort of relationship between Remus and Hermione.Sort of.By the way, i'm trying not to take this too fast, so a few citrus-infused moments are on the way,but not too many. Please review, I'd love to hear some suggestions from you all.Oh and sorry for the dicky formatting with the time intervals and all that. It was the only way I could do that chapter. And it's really fun pissing people off. ON WITH THE FANFIC! oh and in this fanfic, Remus doesn't have that Hitler-esque moustache. (Author shudders).There is a reason it took me so long to write this. Just read on.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione snuggled into something warm. She remembered who it was and giggled.  
"What?" Said a familiar voice. Hermione opened her eyes and turned around to face Remus, who still had an arm wrapped around her.  
"Oh, nothing." Said Hermione innocently. Remus raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Oh, there's something, allright. I have no choice but to tickle it out of you." Remus smirked. Hermione's eyes went wide  
"You wouldn't." She said. From many experiences with Harry and Ron, tickling was, in Hermione's opinion, the worst sort of torture imaginable. And Remus knew it.  
"Oh yes I would" And with that, Remus lunged at her foot, and, before Hermione could move it, had grabbed it and began to tickle with great lustre. Soon, Hermione was rolling around on the bed, laughing her head off. All of a sudden someone knocked on the door. Remus let go of Hermione's foot.  
"Shhh.. someone's at the door" He said.  
"Hermione?" Molly's voice could be heard through the doorway.  
"Uh..Just a minute!" Hermione called, then lowered her voice to a whisper, "Remus, you need to get out of here" And with that, Remus quickly got off the bed, grabbed his wand, which he pointed at the wall facing his room.  
" _Aedifico pseudothyrum_" He said, and a door appeared. Kissing Hermione on the cheek, he said,"See you later" And walked quickly into his room, closing the new door behind him. Hermione quickly changed into her p-js (she had forgotten to change before she fell asleep), hid Remus' shirt,and opened the door. Sure enough, Molly was there.  
"Are you all right Hermione? I heard laughing-Do you have someone in there?" Molly looked suspiciously around the room. No one.  
"No, I was just...reading!... and ....there was something-.. really funny". Hermione said innocently. Molly still looked rather suspicious.  
"Is there a problem, Hermione?" Remus had appeared from his room, shirtless and all, and was standing next to Molly,"I heard laughing coming from your room. You wouldn't happen to have someone in there, now would you?" He looked around the room, a twinkle nearly as dubious as Dumbledore's in his eyes. Hermione nearly hexed him. The **nerve** of that man. He knew fully well that she HAD had someone in her room, and it happened to have been **him**!  
"Nope. Just reading." Molly had an eyebrow raised at her still, but resigned.  
"Well, okay. Anyway, breakfast is downstairs if you want it." She said and was off down the hallway. Hermione glared at Remus, who was smirking at her.  
"You...smug bastard! Molly would have your arse if she knew you were in there with me! You know, she couldn't be worse if she had Moody's magical eye!" He was full-on laughing now, "Shut up!" Hermione said, pouting. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long, what with his gorgeous six-pack and smattering (not too much, just a bit) of chest hair. So what if he had a few scars here and there, he still had a hot body.  
"You know you look very cute when you pout" Came Remus' reply. He pulled her to him and gave her a quick, warm hug,"We should get downstairs for breakfast"  
"Yes, I'm very hungry" Hermione said, looking straight at Remus. Now it was his turn to pout. Hermione set off down the stairs, wiggling her bottom at Remus, who growled and followed her. When they entered the Kitchen, nobody batted an eyelid at them. Mostly because there was nobody IN the kitchen.  
"We must be the first ones down" Hermione commented  
"Well, early bird gets the worm," Remus said  
"Yes, and cheeky bird gets his balls hexed off" Hermione countered. Remus' face solemned, and he coughed.  
"OK! No more cheekiness infront of others."  
Just then, Romulus and Tonks entered the room.  
"Speaking of birds, looks like our two lovers have decided to join us!," Remus said. Romulus and Tonks flushed almost the exact sameshade of fire-engine red, "And don't you think for a second that I didn't hear you. Werewolf, you know."  
Romulus glared at Remus.  
"At least I **was** getting some" That shut Remus right up. Hermione nearly burst out laughing, and Tonks went an even brighter shade of red that went right to the tips of her hair.

About a week later, Hermione and Remus were reading (or at least pretending to read) in the small library when Arthur Weasely rushed in, a solemn look on his face. Hermione and Remus looked up from their books( Remus had heard Arthur coming a mile away. Did you seriously think they were actually reading?).  
"Emergency Order meeting in the kitchen, guys, hurry." And with that Arthur left the room, obviously going to relay messages to others.  
"What do you think the meeting's about?" Hermione asked Remus on the way down the stairs.  
"I honestly don't know." Although he had an inkling as to what had happened, he didn't want to think about it. When they finally reached the kitchen, they took their seats and waited for the others to arrive. When, finally, everyone had assembled, Dumbledore spoke up  
"Friends, we have called this emercency meeting to order to discuss something very important." Everyone looked at Dumbledore expectantly, " I am afraid to say that, despite our vigilant guarding, Draco Malfoy has indeed escaped from Azkaban, and we have no idea where he is." An awkward silence hung in the air. Hermione paled, and Remus squeezed her hand under the table. Molly opened her mouth to talk, but just as she was about to speak, Kingsley Shacklebolt rushed into the room. He walked up to Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear. Dumbledore paled and looked around the room with great sorrow in his eyes. His gaze finally settled on Hermione.  
"I...Don't know how to say this..." He said quietly,"We DO have an idea as to the recent whereabouts of Draco Mlafoy. He was recently at the residence of George and Elaine Granger. I'm sorry my dear Hermione..." And that's all he could say. But Hermione knew. She knew that Dumbledore was sating thather parents had been killed. But it couldn't be. It just couldn't.She sat in silence for a second, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"YOU'RE LYING!" She screamed at Dumbledore, before tearing from the room. Immediately, Remus ran after her, catching her in his arms.  
"Hermione......" He said quietly.  
"NO! HE'S LYING! MY PARENTS CAN'T BE DEAD! THEY JUST CAN'T!!!" Remus flinched as she beat his chest with every word, but remained with her, embracing her. They slid down onto the floor, holding eachother. Hermione buried her face in Remus' chest.  
"They just...no...." She finally choked, and more tears started streaming down her face.Remus said nothing, just held her in his arms, because he knew exactlywhat she was going through. First James, then Sirius.....One so young shouldn't live to see her parents die. Silent tears streamed down his face, not only for all his losses, but the young woman in his arms. For the first time in years, he let out the emotions pent up inside him. A sad yet beautiful sight the rest of the order beheld when they followed them. These two incredibly strong people, who have lost so much, finally breaking down after so long keeping it all inside.

------------------------------------------

Heavy........ Well, that's it for now.

Comments? Suggestions? Review!


	9. Take My Hand

A/N: The spell that Remus said last chapter literally meant to "create a Secret Doorway" That's why Molly couldn't see it. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

It was a few days after Hermione had found out about her parents. She was still very sad; no doubt about it, but Remus had helped her make it through. He had comforted her when she needed comforting, and stayed away when she didn't want to talk. Hermione supposed that this was because he knew the feeling of loss so much himself and knew almost exactly how she felt. Hermione wished she could just sit and talk with him all night about her feelings, thoughts, and anxieties. She certainly couldn't talk to Harry or Ron. It was different now, in the trio. The boys were getting ready for their Auror training, which would certainly be strenuous, and frankly, Hermione didn't think they could be very thoughtful about it, even if they tried. The only problem was that it was the full moon that night, and Remus would be transforming. So would Romulus, for that matter. Hermione felt sorry for the two mild-mannered werewolves. Mild-mannered. Ha. The brothers were walking paradoxes, although there was something about Romulus that simply made her uneasy. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

The next morning Hermione awoke to sun streaming in on her face. She rolled over and groaned. When finally she felt like getting up, she traipsed, bleary-eyed downstairs into the kitchen. When she got down there, the kitchen was already full up with people. She looked up at the clock. 10 o'clock. No wonder. Hermione loaded up her plate with bacon and eggs, and just as she was about to leave, Molly noticed her.

"Oh, Hermione, are you going upstairs to eat?" She said, and Hermione nodded. "Oh, that's wonderful. Would you mind being a dear and taking this tray up to Remus? I'm afraid he's still a bit tired after his…. change." Hermione nodded, and Molly handed her the tray to take upstairs. Hermione levitated it up the stairs with her. When she got to Remus' room, she knocked quietly on the door. Shortly after, Remus answered the door, looking scruffy and tired and completely adorable. He rubbed his eyes and smiled sleepily at Hermione.

"Hey." He said, and his gaze lifted to the tray of food floating behind Hermione. "Is that mine?" Hermione nodded yes. "Thanks. D'you want to come in and have your breakfast with me? I take it the kitchen is full." He opened the door wider invitingly.

"Sure" Said Hermione, grinning and walking inside Remus' room. Looking around, she noticed a very masculine arrangement. The room had a couple of (brown) comfortable-looking chairs, a glass coffee table, and a large mahogany bookshelf full of books. Hermione set the trays down on the table, and sat down in one of the chairs cross-legged. Remus followed suit, and soon they were eating (well more like wolfing down) their breakfasts in companionable silence. When at last they both had finished, Hermione looked at Remus.

"There is something I have been meaning to talk to you about." She said, "I'd like to go back…. to…. my house. I need to organize a funeral. I suppose the house is mine now. Anyway, I need you to be there. That is..," She faltered, "If you want t-"

"Did you even need to ask? Of course I'll come with you." Remus reached across the table and took Hermione's hand. Hermione then got up and Remus pulled her onto his lap and looked into her eyes with a burning heat and intensity that made Hermione feel like she could just die right then and be happy.

"No matter what happens, you know I'll always be there for you"

They had to wait until the next day, as Remus was still recovering from his transformation.

"Ready?" Remus asked, looking at Hermione when they finally got outside. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.  
"Ok, It'll be easier if we apparate together, so one of us doesn't get lost. Take my hand," Hermione did as he told her, "Concentrate on the nearest safe aparition point near your house and...one...two...three!" and with a big CRACK sound, they were gone.


End file.
